Authorized Personnel Only
by sawyersmine
Summary: This is an AU Fiction about Sawyer and Kate, some love triangle, inspired by the show Alias. Sawyer and Kate are spy's but who is the real double agent? Uploaded from skate.uk.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary **This fict is a spin off of my favorite show Alias. Kindof a spin off, of my favorite spy show, meets Mr. and Mrs. Smith. Hope you likey. This first chapter is about introductions.

ooc: This is my first AU fict, I wanted to do a tribute to Alias, one of my all time fav shows. And I used it for the FB one shot writers challenge, but through much encouragement, Im going to write a few more chapters and see how it goes. Please review and let me know your thoughts. Hope you enjoy!

**Authorized Personnel Only**

"It has nothing to do with us"

(He chuckled overhearing the conversation in the neighbouring office, nervous about his first day here, but nevertheless, it proved to be an entertaining one atleast..)

"Director, you cant be serious, I mean I know Jack and I had our differences, but it wasnt my fault, the CIA blindsided us!"

"That doesnt change the fact Kate, that you let your guard down, and they got the disk. If you and Agent Sheppard had been paying more attention to what was going on and less on disguises and shortsitedness, we wouldnt be in this mess."

"Now I sent Jack to work on an assignment in DC, he's on probation out there, which means, you get a new partner."

"What?" She asked incredulously. "No, no way, Im not working with anyone but Jack, hes my partner."

"Well sounds like I got pretty big shoes to fill then, dont it?"

A voice from behind broke their concentration and Kate looked behind her angrily.

John Locke smiled and he nodded to the man, signalling him to step in.

"Katherine Austen, meet Agent Sawye, hes going to be your new partner."

Kate looked back at the tall blonde drink of water standing opposite her suddenly becoming aware of her body reacting to him. Her nostrils flaring as she glared at him, getting even more angry when he just grinned back at her cheekily, wearing a pair of dimples that would make most women melt in their shoes. Kate knew his type...the womaniser type. And she sneered.

"Nice to meet you Freckles."

Kates eyes were ablaze with emerald fury and she asked him

"What did you just call me?"

Sawyer chuckled and shook his head looking back at the Director..."Shes a spit fire this one aint she?"

Kate huffed and slapped her hand down on Lockes desk yelling at him angrily

"If you think for one second Im going to be paired up with Fabio over there, youve got another thing coming!"

Kate scowled at Sawyer her eyes glaring into his as she whipped her head back around and stomped out of the office.

Sawyer looked back at Locke with his brows creased in disbelief and he replied

"She aint always like that is she? Cant imagine getting much done with someone whos got her panties bunched so far up her ass, she cant see straight."

Locke smiled and shook his head and he replied

"She isnt that bad, you just have to give her time, she was close to her old partner."

"Close huh?"

Locke didnt go into details about Jack. Kate didnt know the real reason he was transferred, she being too behind the ears was on a need to know basis only and she didnt need to know according to him.

Sawyer rolled his eyes watching her huff through the corridor, already sizing her up. She was a sexy little thing, too bad he had to...not wanting to think about that now, he asked the chief jokingly"You sure there aint any other psychopaths who didnt just break up with their boyfriends I can work with?"

"No." Locke answered simply dismissing him and Sawyer rolled his eyes figuring hed have to put the charm on strong to get this girl to even look at him.

-----------------

Two weeks later they were on assignment, bickering like cat and dog was a norm and Kate jabbed Sawyer in the ribs as they hid in the dark.

"Cant you keep your arms still?"

"I am keeping still Freckles, youre the one whose break dancing over here!" He replied frustrated as they heard a sound down the hall and Sawyer put his finger up to his mouth.

As they waited for their target. She tried to hold her breath, but the way they were angled in this corner, Kate was very close to him. So close infact she could feel his heart beating against his chest. Kate closed her eyes for a minute taking in his scent, trying to make herself invisible in the dark as she sat there uncomfortably wanting to be anywhere else in the world. Anywhere but here with Sawyer. She thought angrily.

They heard the flick of the light switch as Sawyer pulled her arm back so they would stay hidden, and Kate took out her gun. She was ready to get the disk back as soon as the building shut down, when all the sudden they heard whistling, and a mop hit the floor.

Rolling her eyes, she realized at the same time as Sawyer that it was just the janitor. And they were stuck here in the awkward position until he left. Sawyer would pick the lock and get the disk in the next room. So they waited.

"Stop leaning into me!" She hissed.

"Well stop breathin so damn hard and maybe I wouldnt have to."

Kate sighed gritting her teeth as she dared to move

"I wish Jack were here."

Sawyer rolled his eyes.

It was clear the janitor had gone down the hallway as he whistled to his itunes and Sawyer finally breathed stretching, shoving her away.

"What are you? 5? You need someone to hold your goddamn hand through everything? How the hell did you ever make it through basic training Freckles?"

Kate glared back at Sawyer trying to keep her voice down she answered back with teeth gritted

"Stop calling me that!"

"Okay! Freckles."

Sawyer concluded smartly.

It was midnight before they got the disk and got out of there, and Sawyer got in the car, trying to coax her into relaxing thinking she was really hung up on this Jack guy. Plus he really needed to talk to her about something.

"So you wanna grab a beer?"

He asked her as she got into the car. And Kate shook her head tiredly

"No I think Ill just go straight home."

"You sure? A little something to take that edge off might help...I know you still got a thing for your old partner." Sawyer proclaimed, and Kate looked back at him through the sides of her eyes. And she asked him dryly...

"What would you know about it, I bet you have a different woman in your bed every night, you probably dont know anything about being in a relationship!"

The truth was, he used to be that person. That playboy. The one who didnt give a shit which skirt he was banging that day as long as he was banging some chick. But alot had changed since then. Pausing for a moment he finally shook his head as he started up the car heading back to her place and he replied....

"Actually, I knew enough to stay married for 5 years."

Kate looked back at him like he was joking and she asked him surprised

"You? You were married?"

Kate tried to keep a straight face but Sawyer simply nodded his head in answer and her smile faded as she realized he was serious.

"She was a double though, broke my heart and then her employers doubted her allegiance and they took care of her."

Kate looked back at him for the first time feeling something more than defence, thinking her relationship with Jack had nothing on Sawyers tragedy and she finally replied with dry mouth...

"Im sorry Sawyer."

He nodded his head and turned the corner shrugging it off, he finally replied turning to Kate meeting her gaze...

"Sometimes you dont know who you can trust in this business, the good guys end up bad and the bad guys end up good."

Kate creased her brows finding some truth in his statement.

They pulled up to her house and she felt bad after what he just confessed not inviting him in and Kate asked him

"Do you want to come in for a cup of coffee?"

Sawyer looked back at her with creased brow pausing for a moment before he asked her...

"That on your watch Freckles or mine?"

Kate smiled softly, Sawyer thinking she had a beautiful smile and she shook her head

"My watch." She answered. And Sawyer rolled his tongue around in his mouth replying as if he had to think hard about it...

"Well maybe just one cup."

"One cup is all your going to get Fabio." Kate added smartly as she took her keys out and unlocked her door.

Sawyer rolled his eyes and followed her in. Noting the pictures on her walls, they were of what looked like her family and Sawyer asked her as he stepped in

"So which one is Jackass? I feel like I know him already." Sawyer smirked.

Kate smiled briefly and then shook her head replying

"None of them are, we hadnt been going out for that long before he transferred."

Kate started to make a pot of coffee as Sawyer snooped around some more, all the sudden interested in this girl. Even though that was his job, but there was something endearing about her. Something that drew him in. Although he didnt want to be. The last thing he needed was this, not after Emily. His heart was shattered in a thousand pieces after her. But there was just something that intrigued him about Kate. Something that got him to want to know more about her. And he turned around picking up a book on her coffee table 'Crime and Punishment' and he raised his brows in surprise continuing with the conversation

"So you two were the dream team then huh?"

Kate frowned in lament thinking about her memories with Jack as she looked down at her counter for a moment, deciding to slice a few pieces of coffee cake to serve along with the coffee and she replied...

"We worked well together, didnt argue all the time." Kate added jokingly.

And Sawyer came back to her.

"Well at least arguing makes things more interesting dont it?"

He stepped up to take his cup from Kates shaky hand. For some reason she was nervous all of the sudden, he was so big and tall, as he approached and she swallowed. Asking him

"Cream or sugar?"

Sawyer shook his head and took a swig of the coffee. And he asked her

"So how long you worked in the LA branch?"

Kate looked back at him and shook her head trying to recall

"I think it will be 3 years in May."

Sawyer nodded and then he asked

"So he give you the same sphiel about bein one of the good guys?"

Kate smiled wearily and she shook her head. "Yes, I've had a couple of brushes with the CIA, we work under their noses practically every day." She knew they werent really a secret branch of government like their cover story proclaimed. And Kate had to live with that guilt every day. Trying to forget about who was good and who was bad, she belonged to them now, and she tried not to think about not having the freedom to chose. She didnt like the way this conversation was headed.

Sawyer smiled and nodded

"Well if we told ourselves we were working for the bad guys, it wouldnt have the same punch would it"

Kate looked down at her feet and she replied. Quietly, ashamed

"No I suppose not."

Sawyer studied her seriously for a moment trying to determine if this was the right time to say anything. His superior Director Linus , the real director of the CIA was pushing him to do this tonight. He didnt know if he could trust Kate yet. He had gotten strict orders to turn her. And Kate looked back at him curiously noticing he was deep in thought she asked him wondering what it was and she asked him..

"What is it?"

Sawyer looked back at Kate feeling all the sudden like a lost little boy. She pulled him in with her glance of worry, wishing things didnt have to be this way. He really liked her, swallowing and Kate went over to him all of the sudden pulling a cottonwood seed out of his hair and she smiled. It must have come from the tree outside her house and all of the sudden Kate felt the closeness.

Her breathing grew heavy as she looked up into his eyes, being drawn in. And Sawyer couldnt do it. Shit he couldnt. Their relationship wouldnt be the same after he told her. His blue eyes searched her green for an answer, any answer. He needed guidance. But the only answer he could come up with was to kiss her. Kiss her senseless and so he did, leaning down he took her lips in his, and his tongue slowly parted her mouth as he tasted her. And what a kiss it was. Instantly feeling the world fade away under their feet.

He closed his eyes wishing the truth away, but as he kissed her with more passion and she started to respond as his hands roamed, he had to stop himself. Not wanting to fall for someone again, but he felt himself falling despite his inner protests; he had to tell her the truth. Shit. He thought angrily. Finally breaking off the kiss, Sawyer pulled back and looked back at Kate and finally exclaimed

"Freckles, Im CIA."

Goddamitt, she thought, her head spinning after his proclamation. Just when she was starting to forget Jack, and to feel something for this man...Kate having what was probably the best kiss of her life looked back at him stunned at his response. Her cheeks flushed secretly wanting more despite his surprising confession. Her eyes a mixture of emotions, trying to focus in on one as her head spun. And then it hit her like a ton of bricks..

He was a double! Kate finally concluded and she looked back at him as if he just broke her heart.

Then she slapped him hard realizing the magnitude of the situation now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary **Kate deals with the news of Sawyer announcing hes a double agent and they go on a mission together. Next chapter, Jacks back. ;)

**Chapter 2**

_Las Vegas, Nevada_

"Bluebird, we have our target Bluebird, do you read?"

Sawyer spoke into his walkie powered cuff links waiting in the lobby of the Wynn Casino…

"Bluebird?" Sawyer hissed when he didn't get his response from his partner. Finally replying, Kate cleared her throat and remarked…

"Yes I see him…"

"Well?" Sawyer asked impatiently…"Can you get his prints?"

Kate rolled her eyes from her post, coming out in a short short waitress skirt as she carried their targets Martini replacement…

"Handing him his glass she winked back and replied…"

"Your drink Mr. Carter…"

"Oh sweetheart, please call me Malcolm…" He smiled and put his hand on her smooth ass patting it. Kate tried not to scowl. From his position, Sawyer had to do everything he could to not pummel this ass hole right now. And Kate took his old glass with a smile, adding…

"Anything you need Malcolm, just let me know." And she winked back at him as she left…He took a sip from his drink the sedative in tow, as she took the old glass with his prints.

Bringing it back to Sawyer he hissed at her when she got to the supply closet…

"You know your just askin for it when you let them grope you like that."

Kate scoffed. Her icy act even icier since she found out Sawyer was a double agent. He had pulled her into meet with Director Linus the next day barely even giving her a chance to exhale. She had to fill out about a hundred sheets of paper, pretty much guaranteeing that her ass belonged to the US government. The problem was, her ass belonged to John Locke too. The price he had on her head was too steep to give that all up. Since that night she couldn't sleep or eat much. Infact she had lost about 10 lbs.

Sawyer felt awful after it all. He knew Kate was a good person caught in a bad situation. He didn't know about the arrangement she had with Locke, but he knew she was taking it hard. So when she told him to 'get bent' for the 20,000th time that month, he let it slide. But there was a point when she was putting herself at risk by acting stupid too. He just didn't want to see her get hurt. Knowing he'd already been sucked in by her charms. Luckily for him, she hated his guts, so he didn't have to worry about fucking things up too bad.

Kate finally replied to his earlier insinuation about giving the wrong signals to men and Kate remarked gruffly, laying the sarcasm on heavy…

"Well it doesn't matter who gropes me, just as long as I'm not in jail or dead right?"

Sawyer sighed closing his eyes; he tried to brush off her remarks, concentrating on getting the prints off the glass. He put it under an ultraviolet light that turned into a scanner. The scanner took the prints and sent the message to a special box filled with a wax lining. Sawyer inserted his finger and the wax melded to his hand with the new prints. And he looked back at Kate replying…

"This aint easy for me either Freckles."

Kate rolled her eyes and stood up dropping the lead paperweight on his other hand and Sawyer scowled…

"Ow! What did you do that for?" He asked angrily as they made their way to the finger pad. And Kate hissed angrily…

"You know I could report you to Locke and he'd have you taken care of in a nanosecond…just like that."

Sawyer snorted passing her up and he replied…"Yeah I know sweetheart, but then you'd have to live with my blood on your hands…"

Sawyer went up to the keypad and it scanned his prints. The door clicking open for them and they stepped inside as Kate replied passing him up and heading for the Choral. And she replied snidely…

"Don't fall under the assumption that the guilt would weigh that heavy on my conscience Sawyer!"

Sawyer glared back at her as she went for the goods.

Apparently this painting was a hot commodity on the black market, and even a hotter commodity for Kate's boss, John Locke. Sawyer replied sarcastically…

"Yeah loyal to a fault to a boss that's got you working one step above white collar criminals…Yeah that's something to be proud of Freckles."

Kate looked back at Sawyer like she wanted to slug him. And she rolled up the painting slipping it in a metal air proof tube and slammed it against Sawyers chest when she was done.

Replying as she stood up in her heels…

"I'm going to take care of Carter…Don't wait up for me."

Kate replied with a sly smile as she left Sawyer standing there alone with the tube knowing that would get his blood boiling. Sawyer sighed angrily knowing Kate was going after the list, which would require entrance to Carters room. He worried about her safety. She put on a tough act, but when emotions were involved and he knew there were, Kate could be very vulnerable. Sawyer had been working with her for almost a month now and he had gotten to know her well. Well as well as can be expected when she hated his guts 95% of the time.

Still something made Sawyer keep going back. He felt personally responsible for her safety, knowing he got her into this mess of being a double agent, but also he felt responsible for her because he cared.

Sawyer slipped the tube into a suitcase in his room and got back downstairs just in time to see Kate with her arm weaved through a very drowsy or drunk as most would assume, looking Malcolm Carter. He saw his hand on her ass as they made their way to the elevators and Sawyer stood outside watching the floor numbers. As soon as it stopped he ran into the next elevator and followed it up.

He saw Carters bodyguards waiting outside his room and Sawyer sneered. Deciding to trick them he pretended he was hotel security replying…

"You with Malcolm Carter?"

"Yeah." The guy with no neck answered. And he asked…"What's it to you Blondie?"

Sawyer tried to keep from rolling his eyes figuring this guy was using his IQ to maximum potential to come up with a nickname for him and he replied…

"Oh nothing that cant wait till morning…After all Mrs. Carter just stepped foot in the hotel lobby 5 minutes ago and is planning on surprising her husband…But if you want I can go down there right now and show her up here personally."

Sawyer smiled back at Tweedle Dee, and then Tweedle Dumb looked back at his partner and huffed…

"We better warn Mr. C."

Sawyer raised his brows and turned around, replying…"Enjoy the rest of your stay at the Wynn!"  
And then the two men argued…"You wanna tell him?"

"No you, you're the one who had to ask!"

Rolling his eyes as he walked down the hall Sawyer waited in the ice machine room for the commotion and 5 minutes later he heard soft footsteps coming closer. Catching a flash of that familiar brown mane, Sawyer caught Kate's arm as she passed by, almost getting an elbow to his face in the process but he blocked her…

"Jesus Freckles!" He had his hands on her elbows as she was pressed against his body, the spark relit as he was backed against the ice machine and Kate looked back at him exclaiming frustratedly…

"What the hell are you doing Sawyer?"

He felt that spell she cast over him. The spell that made his tongue go slack and eyes haze up. And Kate met his gaze. And Sawyer shook his head trying to shake it off…

"I was tryin to help you darlin."

Kate sighed and threw her arms up…

"I can take care of myself!"

She took out the black book she got from Carter, the one with all the addresses of black market art dealers and waved it in front of Sawyers face.

"See!"

And then Sawyer noticed the bruise on Kate's arm and he grew angry, thinking that ass hole Carter was rough handing her and he held up her wrist showing her what he saw.

"Yeah, and I can take care of some things myself too."

Sawyer marched back down the hall towards Carters room and opened the door, not really surprised those two idiots left it wide open, their boss was passed out on his bed, the sedative clearly taking effect, but Sawyer didnt give a shit. He took the empty glass of vodka on the night stand and tossed it in his face waking the man up. Seeing Carters drugged up red face as he opened his eyes was all the response he needed, as he balled up his fist and broke the mans nose.

Kate gasped as Sawyer threatened him…

"You son of a bitch!"

"Sawyer!" Kate exclaimed surprised at his reaction.

"What the fuck?" Carter had his hand up to his bloody nose and Sawyer slammed his fist into his balls leaving the man quite handicapped and red faced in pain and he replied…

"I don't care if you're a whale, lay one finger on my staff again Carter and we'll be seein you in court!"

Sawyer tried to play alone with the hotel Sawyer to not give up his and Kate's identities and then he took her hand and pulled her along with him to the elevators.

They got inside and Kate looked back at him incredulously asking him…

"Are you insane?"

Sawyer looked back at her angrily and he replied pushing the button to their floor. He shook his head and replied…

"Yeah Freckles, I'm as crazy as they come, must be the reason I agreed to do this in the first place."

He replied frustratedly realizing where these spontaneous outbursts were coming from and he hated it. He jammed his hand onto the elevator button again wanting it to hurry. He had to get the fuck away from Kate and get away from her now. She was just staring at him with those big green doe eyes of hers, and he fucking hated it.

"C'mon." Sawyer muttered wanting the doors to open now! "C'mon c'mon." he continued impatiently as he heard Kate's voice from behind him…

"Sawyer?" She asked as he turned around hesitantly to face her, and before he could even turn fully, he felt her lips smash against his. His back hit the side of the elevator and Kate panted into his mouth.

'Oh fuck' Sawyer thought feeling his insides boil to the surface. Taking her kiss, he knew he was a goner, their tongues thrashing. Forces of nature couldn't get between them right now as he rammed her back into her side of the elevator his hand on her jaw as he kissed her. And Kate moaned into his mouth. Sawyer felt a pressure in his loins region and he panted and looked into Kate's eyes as the elevator dinged open. Both of them shaken out of their haze, they looked into each others eyes not knowing what the other was thinking right now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary **Sawyer and Kate find a connection and Jack comes back. Putting a rift inbetween Kate and Sawyers new found relationship.

**Chapter 3**

Kate met Sawyers gaze a hunger in her eyes as he hung over her for a moment. She knew it was most likely lust but something about him, she found irresistible, like a moth to a flame, and all the sudden she felt her need for him outweigh any common sense left lingering in her mind.

The door was about to close again and as she clutched him and he her, Kate pushed the door open button and she finally replied with heavy breath…

"Lets go to your room."

Kate looked up into his dark blue green eyes with longing and Sawyer stood there his body about to betray him and he asked her for confirmation…

"You sure?"

Kate nodded and she sealed her answer with a burning kiss. His lips electrified by hers, he kissed her back, his arousal fighting to push through.

Sawyer dipped his tongue into Kate's mouth tasting her sweetness and she moaned her voice filled with passion as he turned her on..

"Now Sawyer!"

That was all the encouragement Sawyer needed, his lips finally breaking free as he looked into her eyes hazily and took her hand. His other digging around in his pocket for a key card, finally arriving at his room, he jammed the card in the door.

The next few moments a blur as they unlocked the darkened room and danced around the furniture. His hands framed her face as Sawyer backed Kate into a wall and kissed her heatedly.

He was so overcome with infatuation he didn't know where to start. He only knew that he had to have her. His sex drive going 500 miles a minute right now, Sawyer was fit to be tied up by Kate.

He found the hem of her top and lifted it off over her head in a grunt. His lips crashing back down on hers as his large hands scaled her sides. Kate felt a thousand tiny electrical currents run through her as he touched her and she pulled at his belt buckle unclasping his pants.

Sawyer groaned as her hand reached down into his boxers feeling and holding his aching hardness. His hand on her panty covered ass, fingers folding into her crotch as they kissed again.

Fuck, she felt good. He tried to hang onto the shred of sanity Sawyer had left asking her as his lips brushed her cheek brashly…

"You need me to wear protection?"

Kate's cheeks were flushed not really caring one way or the other right now, but she wasn't on the pill and finally nodded the last of her sanity gone out the window as his large hands slid her panties down. And Kate felt the cool air between her already moist thighs.

She pushed him down on the bed, his dick springing out of his unzipped pants and she surprised Sawyer by yanking them down around his ankles.

Sawyer felt a surge run through him as he reached for his wallet on the nightstand pulling out a condom. Handing it to Kate with a smirk, he had a feeling there was a minx hiding behind that innocent little lamb costume and he asked her huskily…

"Wanna do the honors Freckles?"

Kate secretly loving that he called her that and smiled as he handed her the foil wrapped condom, knowing Sawyer probably had bedded tons of women, and it was obvious he was good at it, she could tell just by the foreplay and the length of his arousal alone made her shiver with anticipation.

Licking her lips hungrily as she ripped it open and looked back into his eyes bewitchingly. Kate placed the condom on the tip of his head and then she sucked it back, using her mouth to glide the condom over his hardness.

Sawyer groaned his eyes rolling back in his head as her warm mouth took him inside her, and all the sudden he felt a fire burn inside him.

His eyes opening now with a new desire. She was like no other woman he'd been with. Not even thinking about Emily once Kate backed away and straddled his hips with her legs. Her sweet little pussy looming over him peeking out from under that short short skirt of hers, until finally she sunk down on him. His hard heavy dick parting her folds and they both groaned in unison.

Sawyer lifted her up off him and he sunk in again, allowing her to adjust to his size, she was so fucking tight. And then he sat up and bit down on her bra covered right breast.

Her nipples were showing through the flimsy fabric and Sawyer made the silky material wet with his hot mouth. Kate moaned tossing her head back in pleasure as her nipples turned hard and she reached around to her back to unsnap it. Wanting Sawyer to have more access to her aching breast but he stopped her with his hands and replied with a smirk..

"Allow me sugar."

His strong fingers reached in-between the delicate front of her bra, held together by a pretty pink bow and he tore it down.

Kate gasped as her breasts were both freed from her confines at the same time and then he put his mouth on her sensitive peaks, and Kate moaned in pleasure. God, she didn't know what he was doing to her, no one had ever made her body feel like this before, she responded to him as if he played her like a finely tuned instrument. And he was an artist.

His fingers traveling down to her damp folds as he remained erect and full inside her. And then he played with her clit. Kate wanted him to fuck her goddamit, this foreplay was torture, if she could even call it that, and she tried to rise up on her knees and get the ball rolling as she sank down over him, but he kept going with his hand, and so did she, too stubborn to quit, finally succumbing to the pressure she spilled all over him. And Kate gasped weakly.

Sawyer just smirked back at her moving his hand up to cup the space between her jaw and neck and he kissed her passionately.

"who are you?" Kate asked him amazed with a drugged smile looking into his soulful blue eyes. She had never met anyone like him. He was so, intoxicating, so sexy, so complex...A double agent working for the good guys, who lived to be a pain in her ass, he was a true player but he was married before? Sawyer kissed her mouth again silencing her question and he looked into Kate's eyes,  
pushing her down on her back, the answer in his look, as he gave her a sexy smirk, holding her arms down above her head and then he began to thrust.

And Kate forgot all about what she had asked him. His hardness bringing her over the edge. And she cried in pleasure, her skirt hiking up around her waist as she came to climax again.

They made love so many times that night Kate lost count. It was like he unleashed the demon inside of her and she was wild and free and untamed.

In the young hours of dawn, Kate woke up to find herself sleeping in the big bed, buried in a cocoon of feather down blankets and sheets. Her head resting on a plush pillow, and the first thing she smelled was coffee. It smelled heavenly, she smiled feeling like she just had the best sex of her life, and she did. And then she stretched. A voice interrupting her lingering thoughts replied carrying over a tray of food...

"Wasn't sure if you were a waffle or egg person so I got both."

Kate smiled up feeling like a little kid on Christmas morning as he lifted the silver lids setting the tray next to her on the bed. And Kate asked him with a bright smile tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she pulled the blanket closer to her for warmth.

"You ordered room service?"

Sawyer smiled his dimpled smile and he replied with a smirk, swiping a sausage....

"Yeah, figured you'd be hungry after last night."

His dimples deepened and Kate sat up and took some of the silverware and replied looking back at the very wonderful delicious looking food...

"You figured right."

She smiled and stabbed a strawberry about to take a bite when she realized she hadn't thanked him and she lowered the fork and replied with a sweet smile, her voice sincere...

"Thank you Sawyer, this looks wonderful."

Kate smiled and kissed him lightly his warm lips caught hers again as she pulled away drawing her in once more and they kissed like that a few more times. Sawyer finally pulled away and sat back taking his cup of coffee, he replied after Kate took her first bits...

"Your welcome...and my name is James by the way."

Kate stopped eating and looked back at him curiously her brows creased in confusion and Sawyer explained...

"James Ford actually...Sawyer's just an Alias...so they cant trace me back to the good guys."

He was leaving some of the details out, some pretty important details, that might make her change her mind about him, but Sawyer felt some sort of a kinship with this woman. Something, a spark, or he didn't know, but he felt like he couldn't lie to her.

Kate swallowed slowly taking her time with her thoughts as she pushed her food around on her plate and she asked him…

"So do you think when this is all over, you'll just go back to work for them?"

He couldn't believe she asked that question. Of all questions and Sawyer answered of course, truthfully replying...

"No I'm hoping Ill be able to retire after this, the fast paced life catches up with you real fast and if you aint careful, could turn around tomorrow and wonder where the hell your life went."

Kate looked back at him sadly, his words tugging at her heartstrings. She knew how that felt too. Wishing she could get out, that she could be freed from her gilded cage. And Kate nodded looking down at her lap for a moment in silence.

Sawyer saw her pause and he wanted to cheer her up, remarking...

"Hey we aint gonna even be able to move from this bed if you don't eat your breakfast Freckles."

Kate looked up at him with a small smile. Feeling like a little girl, vulnerable all the sudden and she nodded in reply. Taking a bite of her waffles.

Sawyer smiled happy she was eating and he took a forkful of the omelet raising his brows as he ate...and he asked her charmingly...

"So what do you say, one more time for the road?"

Smirking Kate couldn't help but laugh tossing her head back she looked at him and replied...

"Your impossible!"

And they shared a look of promise and wakening desire as breakfast was finished and a little morning delight ensued.

Later that afternoon, Sawyer drove Kate back to the office and he replied happily giving her a kiss as she got out and he went to go park...

"Ill see you inside.."

Kate smiled and kissed him on the lips quickly replying quietly so only he could hear…

"Not if I see you first James."

Sawyer smiled back at her as she turned from him, and he watched her walk away. It was nice to hear her use his name. For some reason coming from Kate, that meant something to him.

That hot little confident walk she had, with a hint of tomboy, and dash of mystery didn't hurt either. And he smirked thinking she was the cutest thing since Bambi.

Kate got inside, through all her security clearance points, and her high heels clicked. There was a spring in her step as she walked and her co-workers couldn't help but notice.

"So, how did it go with Fabio this weekend?"

Kate's friend Claire who did data analysis asked and Kate smiled with a blush.

"That good huh?"

Kate shook her head not wanting to give too much away and she replied…

"Claire, you know me, of all people am I the type of person to jump into a relationship with a guy like that?"

Kate thought about her behavior, thinking she never did things like she did last night. Sleep with a man she hardly knew, and she liked it too. It wasn't like her other relationships, he was different, and Kate wasn't sure if that was good or bad yet, but she couldn't wait to see him again, the smile on her face proving to Claire beyond a doubt that something happened and Claire finally replied…

"We'll its true, you are very careful, but when a hot guy shows up on your doorstep…"

Claire's smile wavered and she looked back at Director Locke's office and finally replied more warningly…

"Speaking of guys, your ex just showed up this morning. Looks like he's back now."

All the hairs on Kate's neck went up as she heard Claire and she asked alarmed…

"What? Jacks back?"

Kate felt her heart beating heavy in panic, wondering if he'd know. God how could she be so stupid as to sleep with Sawyer last night. Kate could have kicked herself. Sure enough she looked over at Locke's office and saw Jack standing there talking to him.

Of course just about that time Sawyer showed up all smiles and he came over to Kate and he asked her trying to remain professional, but also show her that he was thinking about her and he took her hand and asked her softly…

"How about we go out tonight? For dinner or something?"

Kate smiled apprehensively, god why did Jack have to come back now? She thought frustrated and Sawyer awaited her answer.

Kate didn't know what to say, how was she going to explain this to Jack, they didn't exactly have any closure, and his transfer was her fault she had messed up the mission and he took the fall. Kate took Sawyers hand, still feeling closeness to him, she wanted to be tender and she replied slowly…

"Sawyer…"

But before Kate could say anything more a familiar voice from behind broke her thoughts and gave her a feeling of panic.

"Hello Kate!"

Kate turned around and swallowed to face Jack, nervously and Jack replied with a cool smile…

"So I see you have a new partner!" He looked over to Sawyer and held out his hand ready to shake it…

Sawyer leerily shook it and he replied…"Yeah, I'm Sawyer."

"Nice to meet you." Jack replied acting sincere, his handgrip firm and Sawyer looked down at their hands, thinking something was off about this guy.

"I assume I wont need any introductions." Jack announced looking back from Kate to Sawyer.

Noting the arrogance in his voice, Sawyer realized he hated the Jackass already and he replied dryly, aware of Kate's history with this man…

"Yeah, I'm sure the pleasures all mine."

He remarked sarcastically. Looking back at Kate, he saw the worry and hesitation in her face and he raised his brows asking her wanting to get her out of this mess…

"Freckles, you wanna go over the data in that book?"

Kate looked back at Sawyer her eyes telling him she was battling a war with herself right now, looking back at Jack, she figured if she could just make things right with him, this would all blow over. She knew hers and Sawyers work was important, but the pit of rocks in her stomach said she needed to do this first…

"Did you just call her Freckles?" Jack asked with a chuckle and he replied…"What, is that your new handle Kate?'

Kate looked back at Jack irritated but she had to handle this before it got worse, and she replied to Sawyer…

"Ill catch up with you in a little bit Sawyer, okay?"  
Sawyer met her gaze the hurt apparent in his eyes and he replied.. "Don't worry about it Freckles, I got your back. Take your time."

Kate met Sawyers gaze regretfully and she tried to shake her head to signal to him that it wasn't personal; she wasn't rejecting him, but god, in her mind she knew that she was. Resenting this position she had been put in. And she decided just to let things play out, the way she always had.

He met Jacks gaze challengingly and he picked up his briefcase going into the other room. Holding in his anger.

Once Sawyer left, Kate looked back at Jack and sighed, asking him weakly trying to change the subject…

"So how was DC?"

But Jack cut to the chase, pulling Kate over into the conference room and he asked her noticing the looks she gave the new guy.

"Did you sleep with him?"

Kate's face turned beet red as she met Jacks gaze incredulously and she asked him choking out a reply…

"What???"

"You heard me Kate."

Jack replied angrily and he replied as Kate started to shake her head  
"No!" She answered angrily. Hating the way he was treating her right now. He wasn't like this before. Not liking this side of Jack.

Jack was angry that he had been replaced so quickly despite Kate's claims and he replied…

"After all I did for you, after all I sacrificed…this is how you re-pay me? They treated me like an ammature there! I had to work under probation! I took the fall for you!"

Kate was almost near tears, but she didn't want to cry, not here not at work, and she pleaded with him for forgiveness feeling a wave of guilt for what went down before…

"I'm sorry Jack, I…I never meant for…"

Jack shook his head. And replied,"Just forget it Kate!"

He sighed and exhaled trying to calm himself and he finally replied looking back at her…

"Look if you say you didn't sleep with him, I believe you…Lets just try to forget about all of this…Why don't we go out for dinner tonight?"

Kate looked back at Jack apprehensively the look on her face saying she doubted him and he asked her with brows raised…

"What? Is that not going to work for you?" Jack asked his voice somehow menacing to her and Kate replied dryly feeling sad and depressed all of the sudden…

"No..no Jack its fine, tonight is fine." She looked back at him almost like a child who had just been bullied into giving away her lunch money and Kate replied with a sigh.

"Not everything is about you you know."

Kate remarked defiantly as she went off to go find Sawyer and regretfully tell him that dinner wouldn't work tonight. Although for some reason she felt worse now for breaking her date with Sawyers than she initially did for betraying Jack. Hating that she was put in the middle again, Kate closed her eyes and made her way to the other room.

------------------------------

When they got off work, Sawyer needed to blow off some steam. After Kate pretty much told him to go take a number, it was obvious she was going out with her old partner. That asshole. He sneered in jealousy. Hating all of this. Wishing there was a way out. He didn't want to do this anymore. He was getting too close to her and her rejection hurt a hell of a lot more than it should have. So he headed to the gym to put in a few rounds with his best pal the punching bag. Sighing he knew he'd have to take in his findings to the CIA and Sawyer finally packed up his things, and looked over his shoulder as he exited the gym. Careful not to run into anyone he knew. Throwing on a baseball cap and he heard his phone ring.

It was the director of the CIA calling him personally and Sawyer answered…

"Yeah Sawyer here."

The voice on the other end was one that was familiar to him and he replied…"I don't know why you insist on being called that…but we need to know that you got the real painting and the book of dealers."

Sawyer nodded and replied…

"Yeah, I got it.."

"And you replaced it with the replicas?"

Sawyer sighed frustratedly hating the 20 questions act and he replied…

"Of course I replaced the painting, what do you think I am, an ammature?"

Sawyer rolled his eyes, thinking he had to get off this line. He didn't like taking work calls out in the open and Sawyer finally replied…

"I gotta go Chief…You'll get your presents tomorrow."

Ben finally replied…"Fine James, but don't toy with us, you know how important this is, for both of our sakes."

And Sawyer replied rolling his eyes…  
"Yeah, I know."

"See ya tomorrow."

And he clicked off his phone and then got in his truck heading home.

It was about an hour before his date with Kate, and Jack stepped out of the shadows outside the gym where Sawyer had just left. And he clicked open his razor making a phone call of his own and Jack called his accomplice…

"Yeah, Locke, this is agent Sheppard…Looks like we have a double agent among our ranks."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary **Okay another angsty one, but you know its all worth it for later on. ;) Sawyer is caught by you know who and Kate tries to get him out of captivity.

**Chapter 4**

Kate was dressed in heels and had her hair done up in a perfect twist. She was fidgeting with her hands nervously as she waited for Jack at the restaurant. She dug around in her purse for a tube of nude lipstick to freshen up, when she saw the vial of elixir from the other night. The very elixir she used on Carter and she had a flash. Sawyer's lips on hers and his naked perfect golden sun kissed chest pressing against her hard nipples as they made hot sexy passionate love.

Kate's face colored in a blush and her thighs warmed just thinking about it. Her brows creased, feeling horrible about being here right now, and not with James. No. She wasn't going to do this anymore, Kate thought. She felt something for Sawyer. Despite the fact that he was a double and things were very complicated, she didn't want to cast all that aside for Jack.

Kate was just about to call Sawyer and ask him if he wouldn't mind her stopping by later tonight once she was done talking to Jack, when her phone rang before she could dial his number. And Kate saw that it was Jack. Her voice disappointed, Kate answered flatly…

"Hi Jack."

"Hi Kate." Jack answered and he replied…"Listen, I'm running a little late, got caught up on something at work, can we take a rain check?"

Kate couldn't hide the small smile that covered her face and she replied, all the sudden feeling much better…

"Sure, of course…Ill see you at work tomorrow then."

Kate smiled and thought maybe she could still make the most out of this evening too, and she put down some money for the glass of wine she was nursing and then she left. She had just been jerked around before by so many men. Even her own father had lied to her for 18 years of her life. Kate had a hard time trusting men. But for some reason, when she was with James, she felt like she could trust him. She could be herself. Not like when she was with Jack, always trying to be on her best behavior.

Jack looked back at the bloody nosed Sawyer and smiled. He replied…

"Looks like we'll have to reschedule…She'll be there for me though, she'll always be there, if I called her back and asked, shed probably be waiting for me in my bed too."

Jack smiled smugly back at Sawyer. And Sawyer cast him the death glare.

He tried to struggle but the two agents Jack had holding him back made that hard to do. And he looked back at Jack through his seethingly dark blue livid eyes, and replied…

"Keep actin like a dickhead Jackass, maybe you'll turn into one!"

Jack kicked him hard in the face and Sawyer thought he'd seen stars.

"That all you got Nancy?" Sawyer asked ready for more. He could take this fucker lying down and tied up, he just needed to lose the bobsy twins.

And then all the sudden a woman came in and Jacks face relaxed into a smile when he saw her. Smiling back at Sawyer, as the two men lifted him up and strapped him down onto a table he replied…

"Meet Agent Rousseau, she specializes in interrogation, and I must say, she's pretty good."

Rousseau smiled back at Sawyer and replied…

"Hello Agent Sawyer, it's a pleasure to meet you." She spoke in a thick Russian accent and Sawyer replied sarcastically…

"Oh the pleasure is all mine, trust me."

She smiled wickedly and patted his shoulder, the one that had been torn through with a bullet and Rousseau replied…

"I believe, what do you Americans say? Oh yes, I think this will be the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

Sawyer rolled his eyes and simply replied…

"Fuck you."

"Shut the fuck up Sawyer, if you want to get out of this alive tonight, your going to play the game by my rules." Jack chimed in and then Danielle held her hand up and replied…

"Ill handle this Agent Sheppard."

Jack rolled his beady brown eyes and looked back at Sawyer with contempt.

"Fine, Ill get the lie detector set up."

"Yes, this is an interesting lie detector Agent Sawyer." Danielle explained with a smile…"You see, if we like your answer, you will avoid being shocked by the electro magnets."

Danielle explained…

"But if we do not like your answer, or it has been proven that you are lying to us, the shocks will become more severe, possibly resulting in permanent brain damage…and if I turn the power on to maximum capacity, consider it far worse than any prisoner on death row would ever have experienced."

Sawyer chuckled and replied, "Well then, when you put it that way Natasha, lets get this party started."

Danielle smirked and she began to fire up the electromagnet machine. And she replied…

"As you wish."

Jack muttered under his breath growing more agitated by every passing minute…

"You stupid son of a bitch."

--------------------------------------------------

Kate pulled the pin out of her hair and clicked on the radio in her car. Smiling all the way, she felt giddy with excitement. Hoping he wouldn't be too terribly put off by her earlier behavior this afternoon. Kate would try to make it up to him if she could. Stopping by a Thai restaurant, she ordered takeout for two, in a gesture of a peace offering.

About 30 minutes later she had pulled up outside Sawyers house. That spring back in her step. She carried the food along with her purse, planning to jump into his arms and kiss him when he opened the door, when Kate approached the front doorway and she saw that the door was slightly ajar.

All the sudden Kate grew worried, feeling like something had gone wrong. She swallowed as she opened the door and called his name…

"Sawyer? Sawyer are you in here?"

Kate waited for a response and then she stepped in. She had never been inside his house, but Kate was pretty sure Sawyer didn't keep it this messy and she called his name again…

"Sawyer?"

It was as if he left in a hurry or someone else was here? Kate looked around and flipped through his papers. She thought it odd that he had no pictures of anyone.

Kate's heart nearly stopped when she came around the corner in the main hallway and saw the spattered blood against the wall. Dropping the bag of food in her shaking hand. She began to tremble suspecting that she would come up to Sawyers dead massacred body any minute. Something had gone terribly wrong.

Kate's heart started pounding nervously as she looked around frantically for clues, or perhaps a body? She thought maybe if she got to him in time they could save him. But who? Oh god, James! She prayed for something anything as Kate waded through the debris that must have fallen on the floor in the struggle. But there was nothing. Not one damn clue. Kate thought frustratedly. She had to see him for herself, with her own eyes, if only to...Kate's thoughts trailed off as a light went off in her head.

And Kate gasped as the realization hit her. Jack said he had to work late tonight; something was going on at the office. They must have taken Sawyer, his identity must have been leaked, but by who?

"Shit." Kate exclaimed raspy as she realized she had to take action and take action now. If they had Sawyer and knew he was a double, there's no telling what they would do. She panicked closing all the doors and turning off the lights, for his protection as well as hers, as Kate hurried back to the office...

----------------------------------------------

"Tell us who you work for!" Jack demanded elbowing Sawyer again in the face, his eyes bruised, nose broken, lip bloodied, but Sawyer just smiled and replied in a tired slur...

"The Easter bunny you monkeysass limpdick motherfucker!"

He still had his tongue apparently.

"Turn it up!" Jack shouted at Danielle and he met Sawyers gaze with fiery eyes. Danielle simply replied...

"If we do this for much longer Agent Sheppard, he will be of no use to us."

It was clear Sawyers body was suffering from the electricity that had been channeled through his body.

"I don't care." Jack hissed replying in a yell..."Turn it up!"

And then Sawyer felt the surges run through him again, it felt like his insides were frying out, and as hard as he tried to hold it in, he couldn't help but scream.

Danielle looked down at him with closed eyes knowing this was the end and she looked back at Jack, and replied...

"One more question is all he has agent Sheppard, so you better make it a good one."

Jack huffed and he moved his hand to grip Sawyers jaw in a chokehold, forcing him to look at him and Jack asked him sneeringly...

"Who here among us knows that you're a double? Does Kate know? Is anyone else working with you?"

Sawyer closed his eyes for fear that they would tell the truth, although he had enough experience with a lie detector to know how to manipulate his bodies natural responses and Sawyer finally shook his head...

"No....no one knows but me...I'm alone in this."

Jack looked back at the lie detector to judge his response, and the results showed beyond reasonable doubt that he was telling the truth. And Jack sneered angrily thinking this ass hole this double tried to take his place, hating him all the more for befriending Kate. Jack finally looked back at Danielle he nodded and replied...

"Do it...finish him off."

Danielle nodded and finally replied..."As you wish Agent Sheppard."

She moved to turn the power back on to maximum voltage, and smiled faintly when his screams filled the room.

----------------------------------------

Kate had thought up an alibi incase she was stopped and questioned, prepared to do anything to distract them from guarding Sawyer. And she slipped in through the back entrance to the holding facility. It was so quiet, eerily so, Kate's hair stood on end as she moved within the holding facility.

She saw one of their guards come around the corner and Kate smiled at him replying...

"Hi Mike."

"Evening Agent Austen." Michael replied and Kate explained..."I hear there's a new prisoner."

Mike answered with a smile and nod and gestured to the back area...

"Yeah, although don't know how much longer they'll want him for...Director was in here a little bit ago and he said he'd let me know when I needed to bring a body bag in for cleanup."

Kate's eyes widened in fear, trying to stifle her reaction and the tears that were threatening to break through she nodded and replied...

"Yes, well id like to see him nonetheless...I have a message I need to give him."

Mike smiled back at her knowing what she meant; poor bastard sure didn't know who he was messing with coming in here and trying to screw with these folks. Nope he certainly didn't.

"Well...Don't let me stand in your way...by all means...have a nice chat Agent Austen."

"Thanks Mike." Kate replied her eyes crinkling falsely as she walked past him, her face fell in worry. She promised herself she wouldn't cry though. He was just trying to do the right thing, do good and restore justice, and now...

Kate entered the code to the maximum security quadrant, walking down the row of glass covered cells searching for him, when finally at the very end, she saw him, and his body crumpled against the corner wall.

"Sawyer!" She gasped.

Kate quickly entered the combination to the keypad and flew into his cell. She went down to her knees and put her hands on his chest and face, feeling for a pulse. Closing her eyes in relief when she felt the soft rise and fall of his chest, and then she heard a groaning. Her voice shaky she whispered his name...

"Sawyer? Sawyer can you hear me? James?" Kate's voice barely audible so the microphones wouldn't pick up their conversation as she touched his face. She could see the stains of blood through his shirt, he was bandaged, but the bandages were all soaked through.

"James?" Kate whispered a little louder. And then Sawyers eyes began to flutter as she waited with held breath. Until finally his eyes opened and he looked back at her, his skin covered in dirt and blood, but his eyes shined through.

"Kate." He looked back at her weakly, and Kate couldn't help it. Seeing him like this did crazy things to her insides. Crazy dangerous things, and one tear streamed down followed by another. And Sawyer creased his brows, and Kate asked him stubbornly before he could speak...

"You had to go and get yourself caught, why?"

Sawyer looked back at her sorely trying to shift so he wasn't slouched and before he could answer, Kate had her arms around him strangling him in a bear hug.

"Oh James...I thought I lost you..." Kate cried her voice muffled by his bloody shirt and her soft sobs and she pleaded...."Please don't ever do that again."

"Do what? Go out for takeout?" Sawyer replied confused not knowing what he did to tip these fuckers off, and he looked back at her with a sigh. His eyes swollen and bruised, but also reaching out to her.

Kate put her hand on his face and kissed his lips lightly. Just thankful he was alive, he was here with her. He was alive. And she met his gaze with creased brow confessing…

"I knew theyd bring you here…we don't have much time."

Sawyer gazed down at Kate tiredly, his wincing not only from the pain but also from hurting her, her sobs pulling at his heart strings but there was a small part of him, a small part that couldn't help but think she was behind all of this when she said she knew. It upset him and reminded him of Jacks earlier phone call with Kate. What if she tipped them off and then just sat back on the sidelines and watched. Maybe her guilt was catching up with her now? Maybe…maybe… Not willing to let his heart be broken again and fall for this woman he asked her quietly as if dumping a cold bucket of water over her head...

"Did you tell them I was a double Kate?"

Kate looked back at Sawyer as if he just slapped her pulling back she met his gaze confused and angry stunned at first she asked him...

"What? No."

Her eyes growing greener by the minute as she thought about the lengths she went to get here tonight, and he thought she was the one who ratted him out??? Kate asked him back angrily...

"Did you?" She questioned wondering if he gave up anything about her involvement with the CIA in there, her voice angry now. Wondering what the hell she was thinking minutes earlier. Wondering how the hell he could get to her like he did and then take it all back so quickly. Too mad to even look at him Kate stood up and grabbed his arm, pulling him she demanded sternly...

"Come on, we're getting out of here."

Sawyer groaned as she yanked him along. Every muscle aching, every bone strained, his sores painful. But for Kate, he held it in.

"Fine genius, how the hell do you propose we kick this maximum security Popsicle stand then?"

Sawyer asked Kate with his brows raised and Kate looked back at him with contempt finally answering...

"Simple...we walk out."

She pulled the lever from under the door igniting an automatic release as the door slid open and Kate walked out. Not bothering to help Sawyer she was too pissed at him to even look at him. And she added as they walked along...

"And then I'm dumping your ass off at the nearest curb."

Something about him made her blood boil and made her insides melt at the same time. Too stubborn to admit there was something more between them, Kate kept her head held high, and she gestured for him to stand back when they hit the entrance. Ready to make a diversion with him striking up a conversation with Mike, when she came into the room her heels clicking on the floor and Kate could find no trace of him.

She looked around for a moment in pause, her heels at rest as she called for him...

"Michael? Mike...I'm done with him?"

Expecting to get a response, but she had none, and Kate looked back at where Sawyer was hiding cautiously. Finally gesturing for him to come out she backed up a couple steps and waved him out.

Darting him a look that said 'move,' Sawyer slid out of hiding. He felt like something was off here, where was the guard? What happened to everyone? Jackass and his Commie bitch? He closed his eyes thinking this wasn't good. Whatever Kate had planned, whether she knew it or not, it was leading them into a trap. And Sawyer took her hand and instead of making a beeline for the main entrance, he veered with her off to the side.

But Kate pulled him back hissing...

"What are you doing?"

"Saving your ass Freckles." Sawyer growled tugging her back to his direction, and Kate rolled her eyes asking..."And you think you know this place better than I do? Forget it, this is the only way out!"

She tugged him one final time pulling on the door handle, expecting to be free and on the outside of this compound seeing the black veil of night in her reach when a voice from behind them asked...

"Leaving so soon?"

Kate's body stiffened in fear as she let go of Sawyers hand and turned around to face none other than director Locke. Her voice left her and rocks sunk down to the pit of her stomach.

Sawyer grabbed Kate's wrist in defense mode, stepping in front of her and he replied coolly...

"Yeah John boy, this place aint nearly as hospitable as you claimed. So if you don't mind, we'll just be on our way."

Locke actually smiled faintly as Sawyer tried to push past them, and then his back up arrived with their guns, pointing one at Sawyers head and the others at Kate's he finally replied...

"I think you both need to give this place another chance, I insist." Locke replied as Kate swallowed, yanking her gun away, she met Locke's gaze as if stung by him. And then she looked to Sawyer knowing they were screwed. Believing it was now possible for ones whole entire world could crash and burn in one night.

"Your coming with us now." Locke demanded nodding in gesture back towards the cells as both men took each in a vice grip, guns cocked and ready to go off at any second.

Sawyer knew they were fucked the minute Kate opened that door. He closed his eyes in silent repentance, knowing they were stuck. Really stuck up shit creek without a paddle this time, Sawyer knew there was no going back now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary **Well Sawyer and Kate are in captivity together, but Kate has a plan to get Sawyer out. Rated M for sexual situations. ;)

**Chapter 5**

Kate looked back at the sleeping Sawyer sadly from the other side of her glass cage. So much had gone down between them. She didn't understand her hot and cold feelings for him. She didn't understand a lot of things. Fearing for her life now, and his. Even though she wasn't sure she should be scared for him too. But for some reason, she was. They had been in captivity for almost 48 hours. Kate had been interrogated to the point of almost losing her voice. She remained steadfast in keeping her cover confidential, but even Kate had her limits.

One thing was for certain however—it was the way Jack treated her, it was like he was a different person. One she never wanted to be intimate with again. She never knew he could be so cruel, so loathing, after all they had been through together, he continued to treat her like dirt under his shoe. She should have been used to that kind of treatment, it was how she grew up, but Kate thought Jack was above all of that. Actually feeling bad when she thought about breaking the news about her and Sawyer as a couple to him. She thought he was a better man, shared the same doubts and grudges about their job that Kate had. But she was wrong, she was oh so wrong about him.

Kate closed her eyes thinking about her life up until this point. Even though it had been a misguided life, she felt now, somehow at the end, even though her arm had been twisted, that she had made the right choice to work with Sawyer and the CIA. She was a good person, despite what others kept telling her. Kate couldn't take the pressure anymore, but she knew if this experience had taught her anything, it was that she wanted to be good.

Feeling like they were waiting on death row, Kate knew it was only a matter of time. A tear fell down her face as she thought about all the potential her life had found, turning over this new leaf, doing something for the good of human kind for once. Finding something more with the man sleeping across from her, Kate thought sadly…'Why did she have to find him now?'

Breaking up her thoughts, the guard came in and motioned for Kate to come with him. She wiped off her tears swallowing getting up hesitantly, scared now. And let him shackle her, going in peace, he led her to Director Locke's office.

---------------------

"Hello Kate." Director Locke nodded for her to come into his office, and the guard guided her to the chair, he invited her to…

"Sit down, please."

Kate met his gaze searching for a human being in there, anything to offer her repentance for what shed done, but he had his poker face on, and he stood up as she sat down. Beginning…

"There's no way we can excuse what you've gotten yourself into Kate, the only option I can offer you is to kill Agent Sawyer and counteract working as a mole for us, with his superiors. I'm interested to hear what my adversary, Director Linus has found on me, and this is your one and only chance to get out of here alive."

Kate's head swam in a panic, her worst nightmare coming to life. She was being used again, and he wanted her to kill Sawyer? The very man she thought she might love? Kate felt fresh tears begin to fall down her cheek and Locke stepped around offering her a Kleenex…

"You might think this is black and white, good versus bad, but your wrong Kate, the CIA is just as corrupt, its simply a race to do business, the only difference is, the CIA pretends they are the good guys with their metals of honor, and codes of conduct, but they are no different Kate."

Kate looked up into his eyes her eyes stormy and she wanted to shout from the rooftops that it wasn't true, that he was the scum of the earth. But a little voice inside her head told her to be quiet, if she just shut up, she might have a chance to get the fuck out of here. And Locke continued…

"I know you sympathize with Agent Sawyer, but he lied to you Kate, he lied to us all."

She met his gaze questioningly her breath held thinking she didn't think she could take it if James lied to her too and Locke explained…

"He worked under the assumption that he was your partner, that he was one of us, and he didn't tell you."

Kate felt another tear roll down her check, not because of Sawyers lie; it was because of his honesty. Feeling a wave of bittersweet relief, Kate knew she could trust him, he told her the truth, but lied to them to protect her? Locke had no idea that she had been working as a double. If he had, he would have brought it up by now…Sawyer did it for her, they might have loosened up on him had he given them her name, but he said nothing.

Kate asked Locke suddenly…

"Can I just see him one more time? I just want to talk to him."

Locke looked back at Kate confused now and he replied…

"Well, your not going to get anything more out of him than we have Kate, you know our methods."

Kate looked back at him, struggling to keep up the façade, but she did, for James, and Kate nodded…

"I know, I just want to say goodbye."

Locke raised his eyebrows reluctant to allow her that right, replying…

"Well your just going to make it harder on yourself…but…if you insist Kate…."

"Yes, please?" Kate asked him and Locke finally nodded his head in reply, remarking…

"Okay Kate, I'll give you 5 minutes but not a moment more."

"Thank you." Kate replied trying to keep her seething feelings for the man and this place under the radar. She got up as the guard was called back in to take her back to Sawyers cell. Knowing this was her last chance.

----------------------------------------

Sawyer woke after he heard the door behind Kate shut. He looked over at her empty cell. Worried about her he stood up and tried to look out his glass panel wall, the one that prisoned him in here like a damn animal. And he thought he needed to get her out of here, he needed to get them both out of here. Sawyer knew it was only a matter of time. He was as good as dead waiting in this cell, they both were as good as dead. Monkeying with the door panel he raised his shoulder and groaned in pain as he was forced to reach up and try to jam the mechanism.

They had taken the bullet out of course, without any drugs, with a big pliars, another form of torture as Jack dug deeply into his muscle tissue, twisting it around like a damn batton; he was left to heal without any antibiotics. Sawyer didn't care though, the pain kept him awake, alert. Paying attention to what was going on around him. To Kate who had remained in the cage across from him like a warrior.

And now those bastards had their hands on her again. He would rip them to shreds if they did anything.

"Son of a bitch!" He groaned out feeling surges of pain shoot through his shoulder as he reached over again trying to hit the computer lock with his elbow. He knew how these systems worked, just a small blow and it would turn to the default mode, and Sawyer could take it from there. Just a few more jabs, he felt like his arm was ready to fall off when he heard footsteps. Shit one of the guards was coming! Sawyer hid in his little bathroom stall, intending to choke the living daylights out of his friendly visitor. When he heard the familiar click and light steps, Sawyer saw a flash of flesh and then he darted his good arm out to hold the guards neck, surprising him.

"Choke on this asshole!" he put his hands on the guards neck abrasively. Sawyer growled, but stepping out of the light he saw the familiar hands pawing at his arms and finally her face, and he let go quickly in surprise…

"Kate?"

She held her neck and coughed…

"Kate…I'm sor…" She held out her hand to signal him to stop talking. Still coughing Sawyer quickly filled a glass of water for her from his sink and he gave it to her looking around he didn't see any guards, thinking…'Fuck, I could have killed her…'

And he breathed out worriedly watching her as she took a swig of water and he asked her again…

"Kate, what are you doing here?"

She met his gaze with longing in her eyes. Despite him just trying to strangle her, Kate knew it was a case of mistaken identity and she felt this insatiable need for him overcome her as he met her gaze questioningly, a moment lingering between them.

And then she went up pulling his neck down to meet her mouth and kissed him passionately. Just missing his kiss, his touch. Tasting the saltiness from his split lip, he looked like he had been through hell and back, but to her, he was beautiful, and Sawyer kissed her back, finally, the surprise of her mouth on his fading as he fell into the haze of her taste, her mouth, touch and sounds. He could kiss her forever, all the pain and their surroundings forgotten, his hand tangled in her hair and he pulled her closer to him.

Finally pulling away with a gasp, Kate explained quickly…

"I'm supposed to kill you."

Sawyer met her gaze with creased brows feeling like she had just cut him, and he ran his hand through her hair tenderly, knowing if he could pick anyone to kill him, it would be Kate. He knew this moment would come, and he didn't blame her, she was probably doing this to save her life, a life he was willing to die for and Sawyer finally nodded understandingly, looking down at the floor, he replied quietly…

"Its okay Freckles."

Kate put her hand on his face hating that look on his face, that look of defeat, and she vowed to never see that look again, putting her hand on his stubble covered cheek, forcing him to look at her and Kate replied in a whisper…

"I'm going to get us out of here."

She met his blue eyes with blazes of green and Sawyer creased his brows again. Kate didn't give him time to react however as she leaned in to hold him, her words whispers in his ears and Kate instructed…

"The gun is in the back of my pants, take it out and then hold it to my neck."

Sawyer pulled back and looked into her gaze his eyes tortured. But he knew what had to be done and he leaned in to kiss her again. His tongue twirling with hers telling her it would be alright, and Kate almost forgot what they were doing until she heard the click of the gun, feeling the cold metal push against her neck as Sawyer held her to him and called for the guard.

"Hey!"

He walked Kate up to the glass and tapped the gun…

"Hey! Which one of you idiots let her in here with an armed weapon?"

The guard came up seeing his eyes widened and he called the director. A few minutes later Director Locke followed by a fuming Agent Sheppard came storming up, their eyes wide, refusing to open the door, Jack spat back…

"That's bullet proof glass so don't even try shooting Sawyer!"

Sawyer growled and stated his demands…

"Well since you locked my assassin in here with me, it looks like I don't got a choice boys, if you don't open this door right now, I shoot her.

Jack looked back at Kate and replied nonchalantly…

"Go ahead."

Kate's eyes blazed fire on Jack.

"Now hold on a minute Sawyer!" Locke decided to pipe in and he replied…

"It doesn't matter if you kill her because as soon as that door opens, your as good as dead anyway, so are you sure you want to fight us on this? You can go out the honorable way, or go out in a blood bath."

Sawyer's eyes narrowed as Kate looked onto the men outside pleadingly. And he whispered to her…"fall down and then tell them everything."

There was a hitch in Kate's breath, as she panicked not knowing if she was ready to do that, but her plan to bargain with her life obviously wasn't working. These men didn't care about her, just like the rest of them. And Kate shed a small tear.

"What are you telling her to do?" Locke asked unable to hear his words behind the glass, as Kate put on an act crying…

"Just givin this little bitch her last rights is all!" Sawyer declared hissing and he replied…

"Last chance boys!"

But neither man acted and then Sawyer put the gun behind Kate's back.

"Fine, lets get this show on the road then, blood bath it is!" Sawyer declared and fired off a round to the side hitting the floor next to Kates foot, the heat of the gun burned Kate's back as she groaned in pain and fell to the ground.

And then she began pleading with them…

"I knew he was a double all along, now you'll never know what the CIA had planned for this agency, its big, bigger than anything you can imagine, and your all going to rot in Federal prison when this is all over! Director Linus has already infiltrated this branch, you'll never find all of us!!!!"

Kate cried pretending she was dying and Locke yelled at the guard…

"Open that door! Open it!!!"

The guard did as he asked and there were guns all over the room as Kate's eyes fluttered, Sawyers pistol aimed at all of them.

And Locke demanded…"Tell me what the plan was you traitorous little bitch!"

"She aint gonna tell you!" Sawyer declared with a smirk, and that was all he needed to distract Locke, causing him to look back at him, Kate used her heel to round kick Locke in the face knocking him back. Jack stepped in with his gun shouting at Sawyer…

"You asshole! I should have killed you when I had the chance!"

But Sawyer was much faster than Jack and he shot the gun out of Jacks hand piercing a hole through his palm.

Jack cried out in pain, and then Sawyer elbowed the guard knocking him out. Jack came back for more as Kate head butted Locke. He grabbed her ankle much stronger than her and threatened…

"You know I killed him don't you, your probation is over Katherine, and your sins must be paid for!"

Kate couldn't believe what she was hearing, if what Locke was saying was true, the threats he had held over her head for the last 3 years had finally paid out. Trying not to let her emotions overcome her in a moment of weakness, she kicked and thrashed. Sawyer grabbed Locke's collar from behind holding the gun to his neck and he replied…

"Now your gonna find out how it feels to be locked up Mr. Clean, you and your Nancy boy ass kisser over there!"

Jack struggled to get up and Sawyer shot him down, spurting blood on the wall, he inflicted the same injury Jack had given him and Sawyer bashed Locke over the head.

"Any of you so much as think of comin after us, I promise you wont live to see another sunrise!"

He took Kate's hand helping her up, one more kick to Jacks balls before he left and then they closed the door behind them.

-------------------------------------------

Sawyer hailed a cab, of course they had no cash and the driver threw them out 5 miles in Sawyer didn't want to get the gun involved, because they needed to lay low right now. And he keyed in a random set of codes in an atm machine once they were out. Withdrawing $800 in cash, Sawyer nodded to Kate and replied…

"Were gonna need a hotel room for the night."

She was still speechless about everything that had happened. Still in shock from the news that her father was dead and her life was over, as she knew it. Kate barely had time to take it all in before they were being whisked somewhere else.

They found a car lot and Sawyer picked the locks and jumpstarted the car. Pulling Kate in with him he replied…

"C'mon Freckles."

Kate looked back at him hesitantly and he offered her his hand replying…

"C'mon, we can go get cleaned up and then you can get some rest, Ill take the first shift."

They drove down the pacific coast highway down towards San Diego, the evening quickly passing and Sawyer thought they should stop for some food. Kate had to be starving. But when he looked back at her she had her hand clasped over her mouth, trying to hide her sobs from him. It was too much; it was just too much for him to bear. Seeing a rest stop coming up ahead he pulled over and put his arm out.

"Hey Freckles…" He replied gently trying to offer her comfort, and he heard an involuntary sob come out. Sawyer knew this had to be about the 'him' Locke was referring to. Sawyer didn't know who 'he' was but he knew that it had to be someone close to Kate.

Sawyer felt her resist his embrace, but he didn't care, pulling her closer he put his hand through her hair and just held her. He waited till her breathing steadied, just holding her like this, when she was so broken up was one of the most intimate things he'd ever done. Her shields were completely down and she was vulnerable, and it scared Sawyer a little, but also made him want to reach out to protect her, and he kissed her forehead gently, and waited a few more moments asking her tenderly his voice cracked a little…

"You wanna talk about it?"

For a long minute Sawyer looked down at the top of Kate's brown head as her face pressed into his chest. He thought he felt a blink as his fingers caressed the back of her neck and Kate finally answered truthfully…

"No."

Her own voice shaky she didn't trust it. And Sawyer swallowed trying to just be there for her, be compassionate and considerate, and he nodded finally and replied…

"That's okay Freckles, you don't have…" But Kate spoke up interrupting him, her voice calm now, she explained…

"The man he killed was my father, well my step father."

Sawyers brows creased in pain, feeling it resonate from her, and Kate continued playing with the neck line of his shirt, and she started to relive it all painfully, replying…

"My mother killed my father, my real biological father, when she found out he had tried to sexually assault me, (Kate explained like it was the most normal thing in the world, but Sawyer tensed up in anger when he heard about Kate's sexually abusive father.) She…she wasn't mad at him for touching me though…She was mad at me for luring him away from her…So…so…she murdered him and framed me for it to get back at me…"

"Kate." Sawyer didn't want her to relive all this.

Kate shook her head, knowing she had to get this out, and her voice began to quiver as she pressed herself harder to Sawyer holding him like a security blanket, Kate replied…"I didn't let him touch me…but he tried."

"Its okay sugar, he aint ever gonna touch you again. Neither is your ma…" Not if Sawyer had anything to do with it. And Kate shook her head, knowing shed never be totally free, but she appreciated his protectiveness, finding it endearing, and Kate finally concluded getting to the point…

"So Locke found me when they had arrested me and arranged to have my trial arraigned on one condition, I had to work for him."

Her eyes flashed to his, but quickly looked down again, feeling numb, and she finally explained…

"A year or so later I had second thoughts about working for the agency, and that's when Locke blackmailed me, said if I left, he'd kill my stepfather, the one man who ever truly loved me."

Her eyes teared up again and she bled more tears into Sawyers shirt concluding…

"So I killed the only man who had found some way to love me. I'm a black widow, Locke should have killed me today, he would have been doing the world a favor!"

Sawyer couldn't take any more of this. It was torturing watching Kate relive this, and blame herself for the actions of a mad man, and he pulled her chin up to look at him finally replying when her green cloudy eyes met his…

"Now you listen to me, if you think for one second this is your fault Freckles, think again. It's that cold blooded killer Locke, and if I had known what he'd done to you back there, I would have killed him."

Sawyer's nostrils flared in anger, thinking he would tear him apart if he ever saw that man again. Trying to keep his rage contained, he took a few deep breaths, and he added…

"And secondly, if you think your step father is the only man who ever loved you, think again Freckles."

Kate looked back up at Sawyer in that moment, and her eyes searched his for the truth and she saw the love emanating from him.

From one tortured soul to another, Sawyer thought, thinking no ones history would ever be as fucked up as his, but Kate proved him wrong. They were two peas from the same pod. And he brought his hand up to smooth out her hair. Kate smiling on the verge of tears now, thankful for his love.

He didn't want it to come out that way, just tossed out there with no where to run or hide, but it was his heart speaking. And for once he had put himself out there completely vulnerable, just like Kate had been a few minutes earlier. For a moment, in the middle of her silence, Sawyer panicked, thinking he'd surely changed things between them, maybe for the worse.

"Look Kate...I.."

But Kate didn't let him finish, closing the distance between them, her lips pressed against his once more, gentle at first, and then her desire grew.

It was similar to the longing passionate kiss before, but this one was more careful. His tongue danced with hers like a slow waltz, exploring new revelations, gliding against her palette, his hands holding her sides gently as she turned to face him, taking the kiss deeper. And then Kate was licking him back. They kissed until their chests filled with air, needing to breathe, but barely getting through it before letting out an exhale in unison and then they were back at it. Their bodies telling them each what they wanted, what they craved and desired. This time, hands roamed under their tattered prison garbs. Kate let out a gasp, as Sawyer caught her upper lip in his kiss.

She briefly pulled away and met his gaze with bedroom eyes and replied softly...

"Make love to me James."

After everything she told him, Sawyer wasn't sure if it was the right thing, if Kate needed more time to think about sex, since it was such a sensitive topic for her, and he asked her breathlessly under the kiss, taking all he could get, he asked her…

"You sure?"

She just wanted to get lost in his arms, in his kiss, in him. He was the only person who could take her away from all of it and she kissed a line down his chest, his perfectly cut chest, with bronzed skin adorned with a dusting of fine dark blonde hairs, until she got to his navel. And Kate asked him again begging...

"Yes, make love to me please...."

Sawyer couldn't take the build up anymore, her hand already on his crotch she had unzipped his pants an Sawyer tore at her pants, pulling her up into his lap. She paused for a moment, looking down at him. His beautiful body waiting to connect with hers. Even aside from the bandages on his arm and bruises on his face, he was still beautiful to her.

Her longing look told Sawyer everything he needed to know, not wasting anymore time discarding more clothing, he pulled his pants down over his hips, his hard dick springing out, and then he tore at her underwear. Kate gasped smiling from the freeing feeling no panties gave her, smiling at Sawyers trademark move. The anticipation alone made her a little wet as she waited for that inevitable moment. Needing to feel him move inside her. To take her away from the dark realities of her life.

Sawyer was so hard it hurt, and he adjusted Kate's position over him as her sensitive folds parted for him, like the red sea, they parted long and wide for his longing hard desire. Kate let out a cry of pleasure when she felt his thickness slide inside her womb.

"Oh James..." She moaned adjusting to his size. It had been a few days since their first night together. But she felt like she had waited a lifetime for this. Rising and falling over him she moved with him, as his massive hands gripped her ass and guided her over his hardness.

Sawyer finally pulled at her shirt, needing to see all of her exposed, her perfect flat tummy and rosy pink nipples bouncing in front of him. He craved it, needing to see all of her to feel all of her, and he raised her shirt above her head, long brown hair cascading back down around her shoulders, Sawyer thought Kate looked like an angel. She was so beautiful, and she was all his right now. Surrendering herself to him, she clung to his shoulders as they climbed Mount Everest together.

"Fuck Kate."

Sawyer groaned feeling his peak approach. He used his good hand to hold her soft breast licking the salty flesh, he felt the heat from her skin sizzle with his scorching tongue, and he knew it was only a few moments away. Kate felt her climax build unable to hold it off any longer as Sawyer continued to move inside her, she let out a whimper, and then came...

"UhahHHhhhhhhhh!"

Sawyer was a goner after that, feeling the threshold give way under him, he bit down on her flesh needing hold onto something, as his dick poured into her like a knocked over fire hydrant, and Kate cried out again in pleasure.

He groaned as his good hand held her breast, thumb pressing into her flesh, while the injured arm, clenched her straddled thighs. And he felt like he could pass out from this erotic feeling, this feeling she gave him, that made Sawyer feel like his body had been possessed and charged up by electricity. It was a good kind of electricity though. Fuck, it felt good. He looked down where they connected, an inch of his pink dick visible to the naked eye, while the rest of their skin glistened in love. Kate looked down too, feeling his cock still inside her and she knew when she looked up into Sawyers eyes, she knew she was home.

Sawyer met her gaze and leaned in to kiss her mouth, but Kate held him back for a moment, her hand on his chest, she blinked once, and finally confessed...

"I love you too."

His gaze softened, enamored by this woman, this amazing woman sitting before him, and Sawyer sealed her confession with a kiss. It was the only answer she needed to hear.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_San Diego, CA_

For the first time since that night, Sawyer woke up with Kate in his arms. He was beyond thrilled about that little fact, his lips curving up into a smirk as he watched her sleeping so peacefully, her cheek pressed to his chest. Both of their bodies naked and limbs lazily splayed across one another as they recovered in sleep from the long night of lovemaking. Sawyer knew this was real. It was nothing like Emily, this was 100% real. He loved Kate. He had said so last night, and after he made love to her, she confessed her love back to him. It was unbelievably perfect, despite the predicament they were in.

They were on the run, checking into a hotel cheekily Sawyer put their names under Mr. and Mrs. Smith; he had taken the money he withdrew out of the atm, technically stealing it out of the atm since it wasn't withdrawn from any bank account, but by using the machines codes to pay for their room. Emergency Operating Procedure he learned working for the CIA. And then he got some take out Chinese, and after much coaxing for Kate to eat; she finally surrendered to him and took some Moo Shoo pork and rice. He let her have the shower first and then he took his and they put on their new clean clothes. The prison garb looked just a tad bit suspicious and of course Sawyer bought new ammo for the gun he lifted off Agent Sheppard. He was no idiot. Sawyer had agreed with Kate to stay here over night and lay low for a few days and then they would go back to the CIA to tell Director Linus that they both quit. Sawyer felt a weight lift off his shoulder at the notion of leaving the CIA finally. He knew he had lived a shady and sordid past, but surely he had paid for his sins by now. He had gotten them a lot of information on the agency and even some passwords to get into their internal data network. The CIA had them in the bank so they were good.

Sawyer felt Kate stir on his chest and he moved his hand to run along her back, finally ending in her long brown hair. Kate smiled sleepily and looked back up at Sawyer and Sawyer replied with a dimpled smile, delighted to see her waking face…

"Mornin Freckles." Kate smiled and then blushed as she pulled herself up to her elbow, realizing she was butt naked underneath those sheets, her naked body pressed against his for warmth it was a very comforting feeling and she replied licking her lips…

"Morning." She smiled a little nervous, almost bashful to wake in this intimate position and Kate put her hand on Sawyers chest and looked up into his eyes. And she asked him still tired…

"So what time is it?"

Sawyer smirked and looked back at the alarm and replied…

"11:58…still morning." He smirked back at her and she smiled leaning up to kiss him… Sawyer replied in-between kisses…"Now that's what I call a proper goodmornin."

Kate smiled as his lips took hers warmly enveloping her as she found her nook in his arms and she replied…

"Well I aim to please…"  
Sawyer put his hand up to caress her jaw as they kissed, tongues tangoing and then Sawyer flipped Kate onto her back and he replied with a wicked smirk…

"So do I baby. So do I…"

He smiled kissing her and then Sawyer proclaimed…

"How about we make the best out of the rest of this morning and indulge ourselves in what's left of this honeymoon suite?"

Kate smiled, kissed him back, and wrapped her thighs around his hips, offering her answer.

About an hour later, they finally peeled their bodies away from one another and Sawyer suggested they get some breakfast at a near bye diner.

As the waitress brought over their waffles and eggs, Sawyer turned to Kate and asked her with a smirk…

"So?"

"So what?" Kate asked him with a coy glint in her eyes wondering what he was thinking.

Sawyer decided to take his chance, feeling the waters, he was curious to know where this was headed, if she foresaw a future with him after all of this and he finally asked her after licking his lips in thought, his gaze lifted to meet hers…

"If you could do anything with your life, anything at all, what would it be Freckles?"

Kate looked back at Sawyer surprised he would ask that question firstly, it was the last thing she expected, but he was full of surprises. Thinking about it for a moment she finally came back with a child like smile imagining the vast possibilities, thanks to Sawyer she could dare to dream now. She took a thoughtful sip of her orange juice and set it down, looking back at him with a smirk of her own, Kate finally replied…

"Well I always fantasized about being a teacher, since I was a little girl…So I guess, if I got to start over, that's what Id want to do…Maybe find a little house in the country…Maybe find someone to share it with…"

Sawyer swallowed hard feeling butterflies all of the sudden when her gaze locked with his after she uttered the word 'someone.' It was like a little trinket of hope, meant just for him, and he couldn't remember the last time he felt that way, so hopeful, so nervous about everything. Then his smile softened endearingly as he thought about the simplicity of her wish, and the selflessness, thinking she was the sweetest person he ever knew.

"What?" Kate asked him feeling embarrassed now. He was staring at her oddly and she thought she could take the moment to turn the tables back on him and Kate asked Sawyer…

"What about you James? What would you do with your life if you were free?"

He didn't expect her to turn the question back on him, equally unprepared for an answer. He wasn't sure someone like him could ever be totally free. Sawyer had never dared to hope before, never dream about the possibilities. It was always the agency or die. But, Kate gave him that hope and he paused for a minute, his serious eyes searching hers, he finally replied…

"Id try to be a better person."

Kate's face melted when she heard Sawyers response, taking his hand from across the table, she hated that he didn't see himself as good, he was CIA for gods sakes, there was nothing more noble than that and he gave her a chance to prove herself. And she declared squeezing his hand…

"You are a good person James…"

Sawyer looked back at Kate feeling the discomfort all of the sudden, of keeping something important from her, he felt the need now to tell her why he wasn't a good person….

"Kate. I…"

"Well, well, well…we were about to put an MIA alert on you James!" Sawyer recognized the voice instantly and he looked up seeing the familiar set of bug eyes. Kate's eyes widened in surprise as well and she exclaimed…

"Director Linus!"

"Yes, you sound surprised to see me, you two weren't planning on leaving without saying goodbye were you?"

Sawyer shook his head and put his hand out to stop him from his assumptions when Linus slid into the booth beside Sawyer he took off his coat and hung it on the hook making himself comfortable. However, Sawyer and Kate couldn't have looked more uncomfortable and once the waitress took his order, Sawyer began…

"Its not what it looks like, we were planning on comin to see you today, we just had to lay low…"

Linus arched his brow and looked back from Sawyer to Kate as he took a sip of his coffee and replied…  
"You thought you were better off on your own than in an undisclosed location in a CIA guarded safe house?"

Linus chuckled and he shook his head, replying,"I guess you needed more persuading than I thought you did."

Kate looked back at Director Linus, confused by his words. Sawyer wanting to get out of this line of thought quickly replied explaining…

"They were after us, we narrowly escaped out of Locke's custody after being locked up for 48 hours, didn't want to risk them following us, plus we needed a day or two to not deal with interrogations and superiority bull shit."

Sawyer glared back at Ben, knowing he knew what he meant and Ben smiled smugly taking another sip of his coffee.

"Fair enough." He finally agreed. And then stated his terms.

"Ill assume that you feel 'safe' enough now to come back with me, and then we can get started on debriefing and where to put you on your next assignment…"

Sawyer looked back at Kate uncomfortably, knowing they talked about quitting the CIA together, but he thought this might be harder than he had originally envisioned. Taking a long swig of his own coffee, Sawyer finally proclaimed…

"We'll go back with you and give our statements, but after that, we want out." Sawyer figured this would go much better for them if he just yanked the band-aid off quickly and he looked back at Director Linus meeting his gaze. Linus stopped sipping his coffee, setting it down calmly, he smiled briefly and finally replied…

"You actually think I'm going to let both of you walk free on the street, like Jane and John Doe, with al the information you have?"

Kate's heart sunk feeling hopeless all of the sudden.

He scoffed, followed by a short chuckle and Linus proclaimed "James, don't be an idiot, the terms of your probation, and Agent Austen's probation were that you…"

Kate looked back at Director Linus confused now wondering how Sawyer ever got probation and she cut in…"Wait."

Ben looked back at Kate questioningly and she asked him looking at Sawyer…

"How did he get probation?"

The sides of Ben's mouth actually curved up into a wicked smile when he realized he had gotten in the middle of something and he looked back at James and asked him…

"You didn't tell her did you?"

Sawyer looked down at the table ashamed and then back at Kate sadly, not wanting it to come out like this.

"Tell me what?" Kate asked, all the sudden feeling alarmed, and she looked back at Sawyer questioningly. But all the sudden Sawyer couldn't find his tongue. All that talk about being a good person and working for the good guys, made him feel like a huge liar now. And he sighed and shook his head, eyes closed in pain.

But Ben, didn't give him the chance to gather his strength, finally explaining…

"You see, Agent Sawyer here was recruited just like you were. He works for an agency called SD15. Director Locke knows his old director, Charles Widmore well. Infact they are partners. They had both joined forces to take me down. The only reason Director Locke allowed James into your little agency was because he owed Widmore a favor. You see, the numbers you've been giving me, are coordinates."

Kate looked back at Director Linus with jaw slacked. She didn't know what to believe anymore. Sawyer/James was one of the bad guys, blackmailed into being good? He lied to her? She almost died for him? Kate was so confused and she looked back at Sawyer with a newfound contempt. Linus continued with his story as Sawyer half listened and kept glancing back at Kate, knowing he'd never get himself out of this one.

"When the coordinates line up, it will construct a map, to one of the most valuable and dangerous places on earth."

Sawyer looked back at Linus confused and he shook his head deciding to cut himself off now or he could talk till dawn on the subject and Linus finally replied finishing his coffee…

"So you see, you both know far too much, you work for me now, and I can not afford to have agents, or ex agents with this kind of information running around on the streets. Not alive anyway."

He swallowed looking back at Kate with a newfound fear. The Director had made his claims pretty clear.

He looked back at Kate trying to signal her with his eyes. Back when they were on assignment in Las Vegas they used body language to speak and Sawyer scratched his nose, letting her know to wait for the right moment. And he looked back at Linus finally answering him…

"Well then Bugsy, guess we don't got much of a choice then, aint that right Kate?" Kate looked back at Sawyer still pissed that he could lie to her like that, what else was a lie? Everything that happened last night? Everything he ever said? But she didn't have time to hate him right now, for once both of them in the same basket, Kate nodded and swallowed looking back at director Linus hesitantly she finally replied taking another sip of her orange juice, even though it made her feel sick, her stomach rolling pits deep down inside, answering…

"Yeah, we'll go back with you."

Sawyer's eyes kept darting towards the entrance and Kate met his gaze questioningly as the waitress came over and asked if they needed anything else.

"That will be all." Ben answered with a polite smile offering to pay for their breakfasts he put some money on the table and he looked back from Sawyer to Kate remarking as he stood up and put his coat on…

"Well let's go then, shall we?"

Sawyer nodded and stood up next to him looking back at Kate like she had horns coming out of her head, he jerked his neck back towards the restroom in one final attempt to give her the message. Finally Kate raised her brows, clearing her throat she replied…

"I just have to use the ladies room first, sorry that orange juice went right through me."

Linus narrowed his eyes and he looked back at Sawyer questioningly to make sure he didn't have anything hidden up those sleeves, or mischief in his eyes. Ben was fully aware of Sawyers criminal past, he was a dangerous man and very cunning and he replied…

"Very well, just don't try anything stupid, we will be right out here waiting Kate."

Kate nodded, one last glance to Sawyer who creased his brows in regret for pulling Kate into this and she moved past them with her head down into the ladies room.

Once inside she looked at her face in the mirror. Somehow Kate felt like she was looking back at a different woman. This wasn't the same naive doe eyed girl, Locke brought into his agency 3 years ago. She had aged a little, the lines in her face a little more apparent. Kate longed to be free. Just this last day and a half with Sawyer she had been happy. But then she looked back at herself sadly thinking it was all a lie. Kate looked over at a closed off window in the women's bathroom. If she broke it and left quietly, shed have a good 15-minute head start on them. She could run, and live under a new identity. But then there was this looming feeling of guilt. Could she leave Sawyer behind? Kate didn't think she should care, but something in her heart told her she had to do it. Closing her eyes she bent down and splashed some cold water on her face. Needing all the relief she could get at the moment. And then she took a couple paper towels. Then Kate took off her coat and lifted the paper towel holder off the wall. Holding her coat up to the window she smashed the holder against the glass and it shattered into a million pieces. With the padding of Kate's coat, it muffled the break and she carefully reached out knocking out the jagged edges. Kate looked back at the door, praying someone wouldn't come in, or that Ben wouldn't hear her. Finally clearing her way, she pulled herself up on the nearby sink and slipped out.

"Ahhhh" Kate let out a cry as she fell catching some skin on the glass, she cut her arm. But Kate didn't have time to tend to her injury. Going back out to the parking lot, she got the car and brought it around to the front by the entrance and she waited for Sawyer, hoping to god that he would be able to get out of there alive. She revved up the engine a couple times warming up the car and signaling Sawyer that she had the car without drawing too much attention, instead of honking the horn.

Sawyer saw the familiar blue hood fill up the window and he knew Kate had made it out. Looking back at Ben he shook his head playing coy Sawyer asked him kidding…

"Jesus, what did she do, fall in or something?"

He sighed and folded his arms. And then Ben put his ear up to the door to listen for movement inside and he heard none. He looked back at Sawyer with narrowed eyes, suspicious, Sawyer waited for the moment, when Ben finally opened the door. That was his one chance.

"What on Ea????" Ben began to remark as he pushed the door open and that's when Sawyer reached around him flipping off the lights, Sawyer shoved him in the room and jammed the door shut with a nearby mop. The restaurant manager looked back at Sawyer questioningly and Sawyer replied…

"Better call the cops, pervert vandalized the woman's room, who knows where he's headed next!"

And before the manager could reply, Sawyer brushed past him out to the car. Slamming the door Sawyer got inside and he exclaimed to Kate…

"Lets go!"

He looked back at Kate wondering what the hold up was, why she wasn't gunning the engine, and then a familiar voice broke his concentration from behind.

"Now you weren't thinking of leaving without me were you James?" Sawyer saw Linus sitting in the back seat with a gun to Kate's head. And she looked terrified. Sawyer had never hated anyone with such contempt before. He narrowed his eyes looking back at Ben Sawyer proclaimed angrily…

"Son of a bitch!"  
Ben chuckled admiring his little power play. And he finally replied…

"Aw, upset I caught on to your little plan before you could get away James? You'll never get away from us, we're always watching, in every country, state, and city in the world, we can find you."

Sawyer looked back at him and Ben spoke to Kate…

"Now Katherine, you will drive us to CIA headquarters right now or I shall shoot James here first and then you. (He paused for a moment and then added…) I know he lied to you, but you'll forgive him, you are two in the same. I just happened to reap the benefits of finding you first."

Sawyer looked back at Linus thinking it was odd that he kept referring to himself as first person in all of this. Like it was for him. And Kate pulled the car out of park and turned onto the main street. Replying sarcastically under her breath…

"Well lucky you."

Ben smirked again and he held a gun to Kate's head, and Sawyer turned around and asked him curiously…

"So tell me Director Linus, this whole, holdin up agents and hijacking their cars, CIA protocol? They teach you that at Langley?"

Ben just smiled coyly back at Sawyer and he shook his head figuring the only way to confirm his suspicions for sure was to ask. Sawyer was practically a human lie detector and finally questioned him…

"Your not really with the CIA are you Linus?"

Ben smiled even wider and smirked raising his brows he finally replied…

"I'm impressed James, looks like I made the right choice keeping you two alive."

"You see I set it all up, your wife James, she was one of my agents, and your partner Jack Kate, I set him up to miss that target so you two would form the perfect spy team, my own personal double agents."

Sawyer's nostrils flared as Ben continued to explain…

"The CIA was the best cover I could come up with so your bosses wouldn't know who they were dealing with should you be interrogated…. So I had my agency basically designed to be a carbon of the real CIA offices…"

Sawyer took Kate's hand in his and her eyes flinched back at his. He knew the only way they'd get out of this alive was to risk their lives. He knew Kate knew what she had to do, and Sawyer kept him talking…

"So how do you know Widmore and Locke then?"

Ben smiled again thinking fondly of his memories and he replied…

"We were all part of the Alliance, but then Widmore went and started bragging about finding some precious metal in the south pacific. It belonged to this island with extraordinary physical properties, beyond scientific reason. And then the treasure hunt began."

Kate's foot began to speed on the gas as they turned onto the freeway. A large bridge coming up, the traffic was thin today, and Kate knew what she had to do. Buckling her seatbelt quietly, Sawyer did the same. Ben was too preoccupied with his treasure he kept talking about it….

"So then Locke reported a couple weeks later that he had found the coordinates to this island, and ever since the metal test, we realized it was possible to get there, but you couldn't find this island like any other."

"You don't say?" Sawyer asked absently his eyes concentrating on the horizon ahead as Kate sped up gaining momentum.

"Yes its really an amazing place, and he first one to find it, will reap all the rewards of its abundant treasures…Greater than any other treasure humankind has found…Say why are we going so fast?"

Ben asked noticing now that Kate was beginning to weave out of the lane, and Sawyer grabbed her hand tighter squeezing it…

"Oh no reason, just taking out some trash as all." Sawyer replied smirking back at Linus and he hung onto the edge of his seat demanding fearfully…

"Slow this car down right now Kate or Ill put a bullet in the back of your head, I mean it!"

But as he said it, Kate hit the divider and it knocked the gun out of Ben's hand. As he struggled to quickly find it on the backseat floor, Kate sped up and broke the bridge barricade, crashing threw the divider, they were freefalling 300 feet to the ocean floor below them. Sawyer never let go of her hand and as they fell they both began unrolling their windows. The crash was hard, but thankfully their seat belts kept them in place and as soon as the car leveled below the surface, Sawyer unbuckled his seat belt and helped Kate out of her window. And then he followed. They swam up to the surface gasping for air and Sawyer closed his eyes.

"Maybe that will finally shut him up." Sawyer replied and then they swam over to the riverbanks. They got to a huge boulder and sprawled out on the rocks tiredly gasping for air. Sawyer waited a moment, watching where the car went down as the air bubbles rose, but there was no sign of him, and he replied truthfully…

"We gotta get out of here pretty quickly, I have a feeling he wasn't making up the watchin us part."

Kate nodded and stood up slowly and Sawyer asked her after a few intakes…

"You okay Freckles?"

She smiled faintly and nodded back at him, terrified for her life a few moments ago Kate didn't know what side was up and what was down at the moment, leery about trusting Sawyer again or maybe she was scared of trusting herself, they walked up to the top of the bridge and Sawyer held out his hand for Kate to take. She could have said no in that moment, or parted ways by crossing the street. It would have been so easy. But somehow, Kate knew that their paths had crossed for a reason, something bigger than just coincidence, and they were meant to take this journey together perhaps as kindred souls, perhaps as more than that. Everything would change now. It wasn't about good and bad or black and white. They were both two scarred people with heartache and pain. But Kate knew somehow that James would be there for her no matter what. And she would be there for him. This was uncharted territory for her, something new and scary for Kate and her heart. And she took a deep breath inhaling finally concluding…

"Yes James, Ill be fine now."

And she would. Kate took his hand as he pulled her up onto the sidewalk with him. Whether the decision was verbally agreed upon or argued about later until they were blue in the face, she knew that they would do it together.

_The End. _


End file.
